


Day 8 What's the magic word?

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Is it weird that I had a lot of fun writing this one?, M/M, Or Is It?, Poor Oswald is still so in love, Prostitution, no kissing, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 8:Prostitution





	Day 8 What's the magic word?

Oswald knew it was a risk. He knew that. This was dangerous stuff; if anyone were to see him in this part of town, his time as Mayor of Gotham would be over in no time at all.

But he couldn’t help himself. It was the only thing he could do at the moment, the only solution for someone like him.

So he sat still, and waited, trying to appear as if he wasn’t looking at all the young men and women working the street, hoping that they wouldn’t make such a big deal out of this… And that’s when he saw him, standing alone, arms crossed over his chest, tall, lean, gorgeous… Oswald was licking his lips. He was perfect.

The young man noticed his interest and smirked, making Oswald blush. This wasn’t something he was proud of, and that man seemed to know exactly what it was that he was after tonight. He approached the car and looked through the window. There was a look of recognition on his face and Oswald blushed even harder.

“I know you! You’re Mayor Cobblepot!”

Oswald took a deep breath.

“Is that gonna be a problem?” he asked and the man outside his car shook his head.

“Hell no, that way I know you got the money to pay for it. You looking for… anything in particular?”

“You!” Oswald said quickly, before he lost his nerve.

“Well, lucky me!” the young man said and opened the car door. “Where are we going?”

“Home!” Oswald said and started the car as soon as the other man had closed the door, driving all the way back to the mansion without saying a word. It wasn’t until he had parked the car and held the car keys in his hand that he found his voice. “I’m gonna call you Ed, you understand?” He asked, his heart pounding in his ears. The man shrugged, probably used to things like this.

“Whatever! What would you like me to call you?”

“Nothing! Mr Mayor! Whatever suits you, just… not my name!”

That would be too wrong. He was embarrassed enough as it was. ‘Ed’ simply nodded.

“No problem! You… wanna do it here in the car, or…?”

Oswald shook his head. This was seedy enough, doing it in the car would just make him feel dirty.

He led the way inside and up the stairs to his bedroom, his heart thumping away like crazy as he closed the door behind them. ‘Ed’ stood still, watching him.

“Right, so what can I get you? Blow job? Rim job? Anal is extra, obviously…, 2000 if you wanna do me, 2500 if you want me to do you.”

Oswald felt his heart come to a complete stop. This isn’t real, he kept reminding himself. This is not real, this is just a temporary solution. This doesn’t mean anything, this is just a hook-up, a prostitute, it’s not ED… But oh, to have Ed do… *that* to him… Even if it’s just fake… The thought was enough to make his mouth water, and he was getting hard just picturing it in his head. But this was his game! He was the Mayor, after all. He was the damn Penguin. He was gonna call the shots, not some street walker. He might want to get laid, but it was going to be on his terms. And if this guy was going to be ‘his’ Ed, then he better start acting like it.

“Did you bring the papers I asked for?” he said, gaining confidence with every word. ‘Ed’ didn’t even blink, he just gave a nod.

“Yes, Mr Mayor, they’re on my desk, ready to be signed.”

“Good! Then get undressed and get up on the bed!”

“Yes, Mr Mayor!”

Oswald found himself smiling wickedly as ‘Ed’ started taking his clothes off. This might actually be fun. He watched as ‘Ed’ removed his pants and got into bed, naked except for his underwear, and to his astonishment, Oswald noticed that the other man was aroused, a very prominent erection pushing against the fabric of his shorts.

“Eager to get started, are we, Ed?” he asked, still grinning.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time… Mr Mayor… I just didn’t know how to approach you…”

Oh, this guy was good, he was very good. But it was time to find out just how good he was. Oswald practically ripped his clothes off and pounced, but as he got close to the other man’s face, ready to ravish him, ‘Ed’ put up a hand, stopping him.

“No kissing! No feelings involved, remember? No kissing!”

Oswald blinked, momentarily startled. Ok… Fine, no problem, he could deal with that. It’s not as if he had been lying awake at night, picturing the two of them kissing for endless hours.

Not real! The voice in the back of his head pointed out. It’s not real, it’s just sex, this guy is not Ed.

But just for tonight, Oswald was going to allow himself the luxury of pretending. Instead of kissing ‘Ed’ on the mouth, he moved down a bit, planting a kiss on his collar bone.

“That’s allowed, right?” he asked, and this time, he was the one smirking, because he could literally hear the other man’s breath hitch. Yep, this was going to be very fun, indeed. He continued raining little kisses over ‘Ed’, moving down to pay close attention to his nipples, silently hoping that he wouldn’t notice the way Oswald was shaking.

Everything he had wanted to do to Ed, Oswald made sure to do. Not one single inch of ‘Ed’ was left untouched or unkissed. This wasn’t just about Oswald getting laid, this was about having the opportunity to show Ed what he had been missing out on, to make him feel just how deep Oswald loved him.

He heard a surprised gasp as he reached the man’s groin, and Oswald had to stop himself from licking his lips once again. This was so much better than what he could have hoped for. With one hand, he grasped ‘Ed’ through his shorts, squeezing until he heard a faint moan. That’s when he decided to step it up a bit, and sat down on his knees, removing Ed’s underwear.

“… Mr Mayor…”

Oswald came to a halt, his mouth already hovering over the other man’s erection. This was not Ed. This was fake. He had gotten lost in his own fantasy. A small part of him wanted to hurt the man for making him forget, another wanted to cry until there was nothing left of the pain in his heart.

But he was determined to see this through, he was paying the man good money, after all, he better get his money’s worth.

“Not that I’m… complaining…”

“Then don’t!” Oswald said, an edge to his voice, warning ‘Ed’ not to say something stupid. Yes, the point of this whole thing was probably for ‘Ed’ to give pleasure to Oswald, that’s how it normally worked with these types of… transactions. But Oswald wanted the fantasy. He wanted to believe that he was in bed with his Chief of Staff and he wanted to give everything he had to the man he loved. Besides, Oswald had never played by the rules, why start now?

He might not have any experience in this particular department, but he wanted Ed to be his first in all things, so he lowered his head, wetting his lips as he did so, and took ‘Ed’ in, wrapping his lips around the head, and slowly started moving, down, then up, down, then up, dragging his tongue down the whole length and then up again, and found that it was actually pretty easy, just like licking an ice cream cone. The only difference being that ice cream was cold, and ‘Ed’ was warm and alive in his mouth and it was astounding how much it turned him on to hear those little gasps.

If it weren’t for the fact that he was so eager to move forward to the next step, Oswald would have stayed right where he was for the rest of the night, just slowly licking and sucking and listening to the lovely sounds that ‘Ed’ was making. But he wanted more, he wanted Ed to make him his, in every sense of the word, he wanted to know that he belonged to this man, completely, and he desperately wanted to feel Ed inside him, for the man he loved to be his first proper lover.

Sitting back up, he found ‘Ed’ looking at him, his eyes big and dark, his face flushed with need. Had there ever been a more exquisite creature on this planet? Oswald never wanted this night to end. He needed Ed to make love to him, to spoil him for any other man, to make him cry out Ed’s name when he came, just like he had done so many times in his fantasies.

But this isn’t real! The voice reminded him. It wouldn’t be ‘making love’, it’s just sex. No feelings involved. That was the agreement! This is just sex! This isn’t Ed, this is ‘Ed’! And if he asked the man to make love to him, he would either laugh in Oswald’s face or he would leave.

Instead, he took a deep breath.

“Fuck me!”

There was a low moan from the man on the bed and he nodded, almost frantically.

“Yes, sir… With pleasure!”

Oswald awkwardly moved aside, not really knowing where to go or what to do, having never been in this situation before, but ‘Ed’ seemed to know exactly what to do, because in an instant, he was on Oswald, draped across his back, holding him close to his chest as he helped him up on all fours. He said something, but his face was buried in the crook of Oswald’s neck and it was impossible to hear what he had said, so Oswald decided to ignore it for now.

He knew that he needed to be prepped before being entered, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to do that, either, so it came as one hell of a surprise when he suddenly felt a sticky finger tease his opening. Eyes wide open, he looked over his shoulder and the other man gave him a smirk.

“Surprised?”

Oswald wanted to say something really obscene at the insolence of this little whore, but the finger was starting to push deeper inside and once he got over the weird feeling of discomfort, he found that it actually felt rather good.

“Lube is your friend, Mr Mayor, never leave home without it.”

Right! That’s why the finger was sticky, it was lubricated, that made sense, it would make things easier and…

He couldn’t stop himself from moaning as a second finger was added.

“Preparation is key! One of the first things you learn is…”

“Could you… not talk?” Oswald gritted out through clenched teeth, the fingers sending glorious sensations through his body, making his own dick throb with anticipation. How was it that having two fingers in your hole could feel so wrong and so right at the same time? Oswald had a feeling that it didn’t make any sense, and when a third finger was added, he suddenly understood why, because somehow, those fingers managed to find something inside him that made him see stars and he was pushing his ass back against those fingers, almost on instinct, wanting more, and not knowing how to really ask for it properly.

He had no idea how long he was being prepped; it could have been two minutes or two hours, as far as he knew, but as soon as ‘Ed’ withdrew his fingers, Oswald wanted them back. 

“You ready… Mr Mayor?” There was a slight hesitation in the man’s voice, and Oswald was about to answer that if they could just get on with it, that would be splendid, when he felt the head of the man’s hard cock, the same one he’d had in his mouth just five minutes earlier, press against his hole and whatever he had been about to say got turned into one long, lust filled moan.

Holy crap, this was actually happening! Right now!

He could feel himself being penetrated! He could feel it, inch by inch, entering his body and it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Oswald tried breathing, tried to keep his body still and calm, but a thousand different thoughts were in his head, and there was another man’s dick in his ass and he moaned again, as he felt it start to move.

Slowly, oh so slowly, they set up a pace where they moved together. It should probably amaze Oswald how quickly they became in sync with each other, how quickly he had adjusted to having this new thing inside him, but all he could think of was that he wanted it harder. He wanted it faster. But the insolent little tramp wouldn’t follow his instructions.

“Just fuck me, you whore! Make me feel it!” he demanded.

“I… I don’t want to hurt you… Mr Mayor, I…”

“I’m paying you, remember?! You’re a hooker, you’re supposed to obey me and when I tell you to do something, you DO IT!”

It was difficult sounding stern when there was a dick moving in and out of his ass, and every other word sounded more like a moan than a demand, but he wanted it deeper. He could take it, he knew he could. He was the damn Penguin!!

‘I’m not gonna say it!’ He told himself stubbornly. ‘He’s just waiting for me to say it, I won’t do it!’

He could tell that they were both desperate, they both needed this, but for some reason, they were holding back, as if they were both afraid of stepping over some invisible line. Well… Oswald wasn’t afraid, Oswald wasn’t holding back anything, he knew where the line was, and he had stepped over it a long time ago. All he needed right now, was for Ed to do the same.

He wanted it harder than this! He wanted everything, he wanted to feel it in his bones for a week, so why was this asshole holding back?!

Oswald was tired of games and agreements, tired of pretending and he was sick and tired of playing by someone else’s rules. He swore in his head and banged his fist against the soft pillows.

“Fine! Just FUCK me… Riddler!”

The answer was instantaneous:

“I thought you’d never ask!”

Oswald cried out in painful pleasure as his lover slammed himself inside and started fucking him like he was going for the gold medal. This was what he wanted, this was what he had always needed, this was how it was supposed to have been. He hated that he had to sink so low as to do what Ed had told him to, but it worked, so maybe there were certain benefits as well. There was a horribly obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh as he was fucked good and hard, the way it was supposed to be.

They never would have had this back when Oswald was Mayor! They needed to find themselves, Ed needed to fully embrace the Riddler, and they needed all the history and the pain and the heart ache, to finally be where they were now.

“No more games, Oswald?”

He could hear the smirk, and it infuriated him as much as it enflamed him, and he kept on pushing back, taking him in deeper, knowing that Ed loved it when Oswald became more enthusiastic.

“Just give it to me, damn it!”

Ed pushed himself in with a painful shove, proving that he was just as tired of playing as Oswald, making them both moan and it was difficult to tell which one of them was being the loudest. It didn’t matter. None of it did. Absolutely nothing mattered, except the two of them, locked together, in a world of their own.

Oswald knew it was a risk. He knew that. This was dangerous stuff; if anyone were to find out about the Penguin and the Riddler having their secret rendezvous’ like this, everything they had worked so hard to build over the past decade would be over in no time at all. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, they hated each other. As far as Oswald and Ed were concerned, it would stay that way.

But it was Ed’s name on Oswald’s lips when he came, ruining the bed and not giving a damn. And it was Oswald’s name on Ed’s lips as he joined him, not two minutes later.  
It might not mean anything, but when Ed collapsed on the bed next to Oswald, his arm moved on its own, gently stroking Oswald’s back.

“You ok?”

“Yeah!” came a muffled reply, but Oswald kept his face hidden from him, not wanting him to see the tears on his face. It was stupid and pathetic and he had agreed, back when they first started this, but it was hard to convince his heart about that. Because his heart still skipped a beat when Ed touched him, it still came to a screeching halt when Ed looked at him. Despite his best efforts to move on, after all these years, Oswald was still hopelessly, deeply, irrevocably in love with Ed. Whether he liked it or not, that was something he could never escape.

“We discussed this, Oswald!” came Ed’s voice from somewhere beside him, soft, but determined. “We agreed that this was just a business arrangement, didn’t we? No feelings, remember? That was your rule, not mine!”

It was true, it had been his rule. Because back then, he had actually been foolish enough to think that he could do this. He didn’t say anything, though. Ed probably already knew, anyway. He had agreed not to ask any questions about Ed’s hooker-fantasy, and Ed had agreed not to use Oswald’s feelings against him. Oswald had agreed to be the one setting the dates for their get-togethers and Ed had agreed not to use ‘Isabella’ as a safe word.  
It wasn’t real! It was just sex! It didn’t mean anything!

“You should go!”

“Yeah… Same time next week?”

No! This had been a stupid idea, right from the start, and Oswald wasn’t fool enough to think that anything would change between them. It had been going on for far too long already, it needed to stop, and he needed to put an end to this, right here and now.

“Sure!” His mouth betrayed him and he kept his eyes closed, face down, as he listen to Ed gathering his things and leave, closing the door behind him.


End file.
